1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shrimp processing equipment and, more particularly, is concerned with a shrimp deheading station.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shrimp deheaders have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,547 dated Jun. 9, 1998, Allain disclosed an apparatus for processing shrimp.
While these shrimp deheaders may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.